1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image sensors and methods of fabricating the same. Other embodiments relate to complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that converts one dimensional or multi-dimensional optical information into electrical signals. An image sensor may be a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). A CMOS image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into electrical signals via CMOSs corresponding to a plurality of pixels that are alternately switched on/off.
The CMOS image sensor may be easier to operate than a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor, which is widely used. The CMOS image sensor may be implemented with various scanning methods. The CMOS image sensor allows minimization of an image device by integrating analog and digital signal processing circuits into the same chip. The CMOS image sensor may exhibit lower power consumption.
A conventional CMOS image sensor includes a pixel array region for detecting an image. The pixel array region includes a plurality of photodiodes that sense light. In the pixel array area, a dark current flows through the photodiodes due to heat energy even if light is not detected. As such, dark noise occurs, which leads to deterioration of an image detected by the CMOS image sensor.